What is called a minimally invasive surgical operation for reducing a physical burden on a patient is known. In the minimally invasive surgical operation, a surgeon performs a surgical operation while confirming an internal body image captured by an endoscope, in order to perform the surgical operation without opening a chest or an abdomen and to reduce a physical burden on the patient in the surgical operation.